Sonnenschein
by Separate Reality
Summary: One night, Sakura changes from the little, insecure sunshine to a flawless, powerful monster. Blood from a goddess and a mortal runs through her veins. Now she’s thrown into a life full of darkness and hate. But hate comes with love, right?
1. Erwachen

**Sonnenschein**.

_By: Sakura0chan._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Manga, Anime...)**

-

_I'm gonna dedicate this story to Frog-Wallet cuz she's my Beta-reader she's really honest, fast and nice. (grammar... XD) _

-

Summary: **_One night, Sakura changes from the little insecure, poor, sunshine to a flawless, powerful monster. Blood from a goddess and a mortal runs through her veins. Now she's thrown into a life full of darkness and hate. But hate comes with love, right? VampireFic & DarkFic_**

-

* * *

-

_**Chapter 1. Act one.**_

_**Legends****.**_

**Once upon a time, in a country far away, a little girl was born****. She**** was told to have strength****s w****hich even the goddesses envied.**

**The little princess, not even 2 years old, was told to rule the world when the time ****came**** to protect the world from the mystique, old goddesses no one dared to speak of. The legend told that the little girl ****was**** the only one able to protect us ****all and**** the world we're living in. **

**To protect the saviour, she was brought into another town, into another world. ****It was**** nothing like the castle she ****lived**** in years before – not that she'd remember anything. **

**To kill ****them****,**** the legends told that this girl would have to make a big sacrifice. She'd be faced with two ****options: s****aving or destroying. Her fate was sealed. Either choice, her life ****would come**** to the same ****conclusion****: ****d****eath.**

**Bu****t t****ell me, who believes in ****l****egends?**

-

"What do you – pant – want?" the girl ran through the small alleys, her high heels forgotten two blocks away as she continued to race up to her apartment. She needed to hurry; nobody was home and no one was going to miss her anyway. Her pursuers slowed down. She sighed in relief, but didn't stop running until she was around the corner. She peered back, and it was empty.

_.--._

_**He leaped down from a building, running faster. **_

**.--.**

_She sighed again, turning around __only to gasp__. _

"_Missed us?__" o__ne of them asked._

_.--._

"_**Today … I have to find her ... it's so soon."**_

**.--.**

"_How__…__ how did you get here?__" s__he __questioned__, frightened._

"_Ever heard of bicycles?__" o__ne laughed__,__ imitating __the action of riding__ a bike __while__ mocking her._

_.--._

"_**She's in dange**__**r…**__** I can feel her fear." **_

**.--.**

"_Back off__,"__ she snarled, getting angry__. She__ kicked one in the groin__;__ she hadn't trained __in__ self-__defence__ by Tsunade__, her mentor,__ for nothing._

"_Wow, keep it low chick," one __laughed._

"_What do you want?__" s__he __growled__._

"_Jus__t s__ome fun__," he stated and__ pulled out a gun. __T__he teen paled._

"_Don'__t-"S__he was cut off as one of them pressed her against the wall._

**.--.**

"_**I can see he**__**r…**__** who are those guys?"**_

**.--.**

"_Stop it – someone's coming__,__" the injured __one__ called._

"_Damn it. You __will__ pay, bitch.__" W__ith that__,__ he pulled the trigger._

_She spat out blood as she fell to the ground__. H__er stomach was bleeding badly, blood __leaking__ out of the fresh wound. She heard the engine roar to life._

_.--._

"_**Hold on, I'm nearly there."**_

**.--**_**.**_

"_Say hello to Lucifer, bitch__,__" one of them bellowed._

_"__Don't__…__ don't let me die__..." s__he begged__. T__heir laughter was high and full of amusement. A grey white film appeared in front of her eyes __and__ she blinked, not seeing __anything__ clearer. The woman jerked around as she tried to control the claustrophobia which came with __the__ pain, one hand outstretched __as__ she silently begged them to kill her already or __save__ her. But she knew they wouldn't do her a favour anyway __and__ then, her hand dropped._

_.--._

"Sakura-hime… Sakura… look at me… wake up… shit, she's not reacting," he swore lightly under his breath.

_"__She'll die if you don't change her."_

"_**Bu**__**t I**__** can't. **__**It's**__** her decision." **_

_"__She'll DIE."_

The figure sighed, slowly he bent down, but then with full force he bit her, cutting her pale flesh.

When he finished, he was smeared with blood, mostly from her stomach wound. A thin line of blood ran down his chin, his eyes glowing red for a second. She tasted… good.

Slowly, she opened her emerald eyes, confusion and nervousness sparkling in her expression. When she felt nothing, she gasped. The film in front of her eyes had vanished; the stinging pain reminded her that it was real.

"Welcome back, princess," he bowed. She sat up and tried to get on her feet, but it was impossible for her. When she looked down, the wound on her stomach had disappeared.

"What are you… what have you… done?" she hissed pain seeping through her veins as she tried to move again.

After she finally felt her legs she stood up, still in a daze and ran into the blackness of the night with a scared expression on her beautiful face.

He did not follow her. He let her go to make her own decision which was already made. He sighed. There would be a hell of a lot trouble for him waiting at home.

--

"She should be here by now," a blond with blue eyes sighed.

"Calm down... she'll come soon," a guy with spiky hair tried to calm the blonde down.

"It's already 11:50 pm and we called her all evening, maybe it wasn't her."

"It was her; she looked exactly the same… I saw her with my own eyes!"

_**Bang!**_

--

Deep down inside of our souls, there is a secret. Something that makes people different, something that makes people live.

Making their individual choices, deciding what to like, what to do or what to think are what make us human, right?

So was Sakura Haruno, who was always different. Her extremely pale skin and her freakish pink hair made her stand out, in a positive way. She was beautiful indeed. But there was something about her that you just couldn't get. She was unreachable, maybe because of that she was invisible to most people.

Sakura made her way out of the alleys to her apartment. She fought with her door and finally pushed it open. She looked back at her little apartment.

Who could blame her for her paranoia?

The shy, insecure pink haired girl with no friends lived all alone in a little apartment with flaking wallpapers, a defected light bulb in the lamp beside the little dining table. Two chairs lined the table, and a small oven with a sink behind it. Her living room was small—way smaller than her kitchen. There was only room for a couch and an old TV, which was black and white. A small door connected the room with the bathroom, which wasn't that glorious either. There was a toilet in the right corner, a little shower with only a few litres of warm water – a defect boiler. At the end of the room was a sink with a mirror.

All in all it was small but clean, the way she liked it. Sakura never complained, but now she did. The lock didn't even snap shut because she thought nobody would bother to steal something out of this complex because there was nothing to get. Most of the thieves, (some even from her neighbourhood), broke in the richer parts of the town three blocks away. She got the police standing on her porch more than once.

But now, all this misery was nothing compared how she felt _now_. She quickly ran into her bathroom and locked the door. At least that lock wasn't damaged.

She touched her face as she looked into the mirror: the same green eyes, the same pink hair, and the same flawless porcelain skin. But something had changed. She let her finger trace down her throat until she met the point where the stranger had bitten her. Her fingers jerked back as she felt a rush of heat flow through her veins. Something was calling her. She grabbed the sink with all her might, spitting out, trying to erase that specific memory.

Instead she grasped on what little memories she had from her early life. She always had been an orphan; the orphanage she was living in was small but comfortable. She had her own room and one or two kids she had liked. She could bear living there and it was quite funny sometimes, too. She used to be a little sunshine. But her mother, teacher, and leader (she was all that for the little pink haired girl) – had an alcoholic problem, to say it mildly. She was killing herself and it was only a matter of time until this happened. She used to be all kind even in a drunken state – except for the occasional temper tantrum. Tsunade had lost her little brother and her husband in a car accident and she never came over it.

So once, Sakura and her friends came inside the small but comfortable office. There was Tsunade, lying sprawled all over the table with an empty bottle in her hand. They tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond. They shook harder, only to make her let go of the bottle which crashed into tiny little pieces on the wooden floor.

The other kids were sent to different places, but she was not. She was given away to some strange family only to escape two years after; abusing was an unacceptable act to do to an orphan. So she left. At fifteen, after two years homelessness, she finally had enough money to buy this little apartment. It wasn't much, but it was fine. She could even afford High School again.

She had studied so hard and now it came to this? She averted her gaze to the mirror again. Something was definitely wrong. Her eyes were bloodshot. Poison? There was suddenly a dull pain in her head. It started to increase. She let herself fall to the ground, curling up into a fetal-position. The pink haired person held her head in agony, intertwining her fingers into her pink glossy hair, pulling on it. Her eyes widened. What was happening?

_Sakura_.

A voice in her head made her jump.

_Sakura_.

Someone, rather..._something_ was calling her. She stumbled up on her feet. Shaky hands opened the bathroom door, and she left a trail of damage behind herself as she tried to hold back the strong urge. She left it all behind. Her feet dragged her along the pavement as the door was still wide open. She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing, but she was too weak to resist now. Her strength grew with each step, a sickening sweet feeling. She was supposed to be terrified, but she was calm now. Maybe she was really growing insane;first, the thing in the alley, and now this.

Sakura stopped – hours later so it seemed but it were only mere minutes – in front of an old warehouse. She didn't bother knocking – which seemed pretty dumb to her.Besides her feet wouldn't allow that – and went inside. The door thudded with a loud _**bang**_ on the wall when she pushed it open.

"You came," a voice cried out. Sakura hadn't noticed the lights before, but now she did. She had to press her eyes shut as they flashed.

"W-What am I doing here?" she rasped out, her throat dry and raspy.

"Princess…" There was a whisper.

She turned her head slightly to see a pretty blonde with blue eyes on her knees, beside her another girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes and on the other side a black purplish haired, white eyed one. The fact that they were on her knees did not make her gasp. The thing that really stood out was their beauty. Each of them was flawless, and all in all perfect. She felt even more insecure now.

A creaking door made her snap out of her thoughts. Four guys followed by a woman appeared through the big doors on the back.

The guys bowed and the woman sank down to her knees.

A ripping pain went through her back. She arched it in agony, screaming out. The girls scrambled to their feet running towards her. Sakura felt hands over her face, hands under her back; someone was carrying her. She wanted to scream out, but was afraid to get in more pain because as her breathing slowed, each breath was like a dagger being stabbed through her throat.

She grasped her shirt tightly where her heart was beating unsteadily. What was going on?

Someone was shaking her, calling out to her. Why didn't they kill her now? Was that some strange occult? What were the black candles then?

She wanted to cry, to laugh, anything. She couldn't see straight. Her vision blurred, her breathing coming out in ragged pants, her heart was beating much less than it should. The pink haired girl arched her back again as another searing pain shot through her.

She lost consciousness again.

--

_**Chapter one. Act two.**_

_**Breathing. **_

When I opened my eyes, I was temporarily blinded, not because of the sun, but because of the light which was directly in front of me. I heard someone searching for something through a drawer while swearing. My legs arched as I tried to move them, but they still worked.

My hands reached out to remove the lamp when I heard a gasp. A black-purplish haired girl was staring at me wide-eyed before she let herself fall down in front of me.

What was that crap about bowing and kneeing in front of me anyway? I sighed.

"Cut the act, what am I doing here?" Instead of an answer, she began stuttering. I grew annoyed quickly and stormed out of the room, walking down a long hallway towards a door with the sun shining behind it—freedom. I couldn't wait for the sweet-smelling earth and grass again. I loved being outside on rainy days, since the forest smelt so good. I couldn't smell anything at all here, and it made me nervous. I shook lightly while trying to keep my pace steady and not breaking out in a run. I had to be quiet.

Just as I was about to walk through that door, a hand wrapped itself around my wrist, holding me back. I stumbled into a rock-hard manly chest. I snapped my head to see who was standing there and gasped as I noticed that it was that guy… the guy who had bitten me.

"If you're not suicidal, I would not go out there," a low chuckle roared through his throat.

"Why? Is there a bomb and when I open the door it'll blow off?" I rolled my eyes. Even that wouldn't stop me from going out.

"Trust me, a bomb would not hurt as much as being outside in the Sun." He stopped chuckling abruptly.

"What did you do to me?" I was pink-haired, but definitely not dumb. "I'm not a vampire am I?" I asked, laughing lightly. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed hold of me once more.

"We're discussing that inside, with the others, if you'd be so kind, princess," he bowed, letting go of me. My eyes widened; did he just agree? I couldn't be a vampire… could I?

"What is that shit about princess anyway?" I grew silent by the way he looked at me.He was dead serious, so I followed him.

When we finally reached the room, the first thing I saw was the tall woman in the far corner, her black spiky hair was held in a ponytail, coal black eyes staring at me. She then sank down on one knee.

Weird. I nodded stiffly.

I was lead to a living room with no windows with a fire in the far right corner, three couches, a plasma TV and other expensive-looking stuff. When I sank down on the comfortable couch, I noticed what was wrong. I didn't notice it before because I was kind of distracted by the man, but now I noticed. My heart wasn't beating. I shrieked, making the guys who just entered the room jump.

All of them quickly bowed before sitting on the other couches, leaving me alone on one of them. I felt left out. I was alone.

I sat, filling the awkward silence with noises.

"So… um, what am I doing here?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"So you can't remember?" the guy who had bitten me asked. He was handsome and I looked at him fully.

"N-no, what should I remember?" I had really no clue, completely defenceless and confused.

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves first," the tall woman suggested, sitting down beside the man who had bitten me.

"I'm Neji Hyuga."

I snapped my head into the other direction where the voice had come from. A tall boy around my age was sitting on one of the couches, his hands were intertwined with the girl's who was sitting beside him.

She spoke next. "I'm Tenten Hyuga," she smiled at me and waved with her free hand shortly.

"I'm…H-Hinata H-Hyuga. S-Sorry for the waking up thing," Hinata stuttered, a pink hue appearing over her nose. She was kind of like me. It was sort of soothing.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," a blond said out loud. He was definitely the exact opposite to his couch-neighbour. His azure eyes and sun-kissed hair was shiny and he seemed quite confident by the way he said his name.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," another blonde said, her tone matching Naruto's. Her ice-blue eyes made her seem cold but her cheery attitude made her look like an angel, which she was. I would say that she was the most beautiful one of them, but it was difficult to decide because they were all so... stunning.

"Nara Shikamaru," another lazily piped up. His hair looked like a pineapple (that was the first thing I thought) and his eyes were a dull dark colour and his attitude seemed... bored. Yep, he was and through all this negative-ness, he managed to look breathtaking. How mean.

"Hi there Sakura-hime, I'm Anko!" a tall woman introduced herself, winking at me. I felt kind of funny, like in a movie, though the only one who knew nothing was me. It was like I had forgotten to learn my parts.

And finally I turned to the one who had bitten me. He was smiling under that strange kind of mask.

"I'm Kakashi." He scratched the back of his neck. "Well… I can understand that it's quite confusing, but you see… earlier… you were right."

Well, now I got something right but what? "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are a vampire," he answered my question earlier and my breath hitched in my throat. "Besides… you don't really need to breathe."

It was like bullets hitting me in my chest.

"**Say what**?" I screamed, stumbling on my feet. The others stood up also, but they looked more graceful than me.

"Sakura-hime, you…"

"Cut that shit about hime… I'll give you hime, hime my ass!" I shouted, heading towards the door.

"Stop," a calm voice echoed throughout the room. I froze by the harshness of the voice and I looked back to see cold white eyes.The guy… what was his name again? Neji was staring at me.

I felt kind of strange at the moment.That was all that it took and seconds later I was sitting on the couch again. Who was moving so fast in here?

"Let me explain," Kakashi sat down again and sighed. I rolled my eyes and looked away, crossing my arms.

"At first, you were born as a half vampire, so there's no way around that you already were a vampire, but only an half one. Second, we are vampires too. Third, and now listen closely, I'm going to tell you a legend."

I grunted in response.

"Once, there was a kingdom with lots of goddesses. The goddesses were vampires and they were all exactly the same—same strengths, same beauty, and the same intelligence. But all of them weren't as good minded as others. There were three. Two turned into beasts as the third one found real love. Real love is something goddesses cannot have. They envied her, telling her that he was just a human bastard.

"But she didn't bother and she continued loving him. Their bonds grew stronger with time and they lived decades in peace. Goddesses didn't age the way humans did, so he became older and she stayed in her old body, but they did not mind. They loved each other so much that the goddess became pregnant. At first, they were totally happy. But soon, the other goddesses were aware of their sister's state. Because of the Legend which was told years before, they tried to kill the goddess while the baby was still unborn. But she and her lover were strong enough to protect the castle but, after two years, they grew weaker. So they ordered one of their vampires to bring her away to a country far away to protect her. Since the goddess and her lover were still fighting against the two others they were able to protect the world from the evil ones. But now, they are dead. They were killed in one of their final matches. Because of that, you, as their direct relative, as their daughter, have to protect the world from the danger. They are still weak because of the last war, so they won't do anything in the next two years probably, but still. You're now officially the heir to your parent's powers," Kakashi stopped and looked at me.

"Hold on, I'm what?" I asked, shaking my head dumbly. "Again, for retarded ones," I sighed.

"You're a goddess and you have to protect the world from the two other evil goddesses," Anko explained to me.

"You've got to be kidding me. I don't have any powers," I glared at them, annoyed now.

"You're right, you didn't have any powers, but now you're one of us, a full vampire. The legends said that you could choose what you want to do: if you want to back out or if you want to fight. But since you were dying I had no chance to ask you… I don't know, it changes the whole Legend," Kakashi stated.

"You really think I'd believe that?" I retorted, in high-pitched voice now. This time it was the pineapple guy who sighed and he quickly made some signs and some wings appeared on his back. Whoa… what the heck?

But he wasn't finished yet. He opened his mouth to reveal two pointy teeth. But that wasn't all when suddenly, he started flying. I must've looked like a fish with all that gaping.

"Believe us now?" Ino smirked when she saw my expression. I felt the inside of my mouth and touched my own pointy teeth.

"When do we start training?" I questioned, the rest of them started smirking. I copied them. I was confused. But somehow… it just felt right to do that.

--

_**Chapter one. Act three. **_

_**Training & Past**_.

I was trained by all of them. They were all so strong and fast that it was nearly unimaginable to think I should ever be stronger than them. At first I learned how to fly with my wings. It was a strange thing, to fly. The first time I tried, I felt like puking, but that was kind of strange because I couldn't. They gave me blood every night to drink because they thought I was not ready to hunt yet.

As I walked in the big hall I saw Neji waiting for me. I frowned; he was always the hardest to face in my training. I finished hand-to-hand combat with him minutes later with me being pinned down on the hard ground. I hissed as he smirked down at me and I flipped him over. I was becoming stronger and I felt it. He glared as I smirked at him, and seconds later we were flying through the hall again.

Kakashi was my most-of-the-time trainer. He trained me in becoming stronger with my actual powers. Hand-to-hand combat by Neji and Anko, stamina training with Naruto, moving with fast speed and grace with Ino and Hinata, weapons of all kind with Tenten, and strategy with Shikamaru where only adds to my actual power—the actual power which I couldn't reach yet. I only learned some kind of attack where I could destroy a door with one hit. It was a red flame which wrapped itself around my hand before I could break the door down. I was panting after one of those attacks. So, I had to get stronger somehow.

Being a vampire didn't mean that I wasn't invulnerable. There was still blood in my veins, still life inside of me. Also, I could not go outside; the sun could burn my skin within seconds. I used to really like the sun, but now it changed.

--

Between my trainings sessions, I actually had time to become friends with all of them. They were open and kind in a strange way. Strange for vampires, I guess. They were eager to tell me what I wanted to know, except Neji and Shikamaru (they thought it was a drag), but one thing was the same: when I asked them how they'd turned into vampires, they all froze.

The first time I asked someone was Kakashi. He gasped shortly, but then he smiled, bowing slightly so he was head-to-head with me and he told me his story—a story about a man who lost his only love and tried to commit suicide. A story, which was told as a tragedy ended as a romance as his long lost lover came back, changed?

Anko had been out, riding horses when someone had attacked her. They had robbed her of her money and had stabbed her three times. Suddenly, someone had come by, looking at her with those eyes. It was night time, so she had thought she was dreaming. It had been a woman with snow white hair who told her about a legend of a girl in a country far away and had given her a new life, a new destination, and a new dream to share. So she had gone back to her old town with her new body, then she had seen Kakashi jump. There had been nothing she could do for him; he was nearly dead. Anko was in a conflict with herself. Should she save him and let him live on as a vampire? Or should she let him die? She couldn't let him die, definitely not. But as she had been about to bite him, she had felt the bloodlust, pulsing through her veins. When the wounds had healed and only little scars where left there, through his whole face was covered in permanent scars, she could never forgive herself about the markings she put on his once so handsome face. Her teeth had ripped off some skin on his jaw and there were 2 long scars down his cheek. She couldn't look at them without breaking down, so he started wearing a mask.

Tenten blushed as she told me her story. She had always known that there was something off about that long haired guy who had been living next door. He had never gotten out of his house on sunny days (which weren't that often because it was a rainy town). She had always tried to find out, tried to get to know him better, but he just didn't open up to her. One day, they had been paired up for a festival in town to find something out about some antic stories; he had been visiting her that day. They had worked for half a day when they stopped, talking for a while. So when they had noticed it was dark, they had been cuddled up together in a blanket on her floor. That was when she had asked him what he really was. He had not answered since he hadn't been allowed to, because it concerned his whole family. She had forgiven him; family business was nothing she should be concerned of. But soon, he had grown apart again, and closed up again; he didn't let her in anymore.

Nights after that incident, she heard a whining horse, so she had gone out to investigate. When she had made it to the stables, she had seen him, biting the horse and sucking out blood. When he heard her, he whipped his head in her direction, making blood fly towards her. It hit her face.

"So… much blood," she whimpered before passing out. When woke up, she had been a little afraid of Neji. He had no other choice but to tell her that he was a vampire. Neji was surprised by her reaction, and she had nodded and left. Days later, she stood on his porch, apologizing for her absence. He had kissed her then. They understood each other perfectly and soon, they were married. On their first night together, he asked her if she really wanted this. Tenten nodded; she was ready and not only for sex. He had bitten her this night. She wanted him to, and she had wanted him to make her his. He didn't want to do that at first, but after restless nights with her crying he gave in. His family were vampires, so he held those genes inside him until his twentieth birthday when he turned into a vampire himself. So he was bound to stay twenty forever. And so was she, then.

With Shikamaru it was a different story; he had been bitten by a blonde haired vampire called Temari when he had been nineteen. He had no chance; she was thirsty and needed someone, so he had been the first one for her to take and she bit him.

He was walking down an alley in the dark and it was long after dawn when someone else found him—another blonde. He had mistaken her for Temari and in his rage, blinded by anger and pain he had bitten her, sucking out her blood. Just then he had noticed that it wasn't Temari but Ino, an old friend of his family. She'd been worried about him, having a crush on him made her walk out in the early morning hours alone. They were both lying in pain until they had made it to a garbage can, because as the sun had hit them, they had felt a burning sensation running through them. Shikamaru had helped her inside and shut the cover after he had let himself drop in beside her. She was panting hard and it was burning her from the inside, so he had hugged her. He could not believe what he had done; she was always there for him. She'd calmed him down, explained to him why she'd been following him—which didn't make it any better for him. He swore to forever be there for her, because he loved her too, even if he had found it troublesome to admit.

--

Hinata had been a vampire from the beginning. She never knew anything except what her father had told her; she had never been outside to hunt "to get her hands dirty", so she was kept inside. One day, she looked outside and saw a blonde guy walking down the road. She knew him because he was always walking down there. She enjoyed watching him; he seemed so confident, so proud. She wished she could be, too. One night, she escaped, flying through the air and stopping at a house where she had been able to make out his blonde hair through a window. He was eating a cup of ramen while she was still. Her eyes softened when she gazed at him. Hinata was able to feel the pain riding off him while he had sat there, alone. Soon, he had vanished inside the bathroom and after a couple of minutes he returned. She then watched him praying beside his bed. The dark-haired girl flew closer to the window in order to listen to him while he was praying. The blond had been praying for his lost family, for his soul, because he should've been a full vampire, too. He didn't know what was wrong with him and why it hadn't worked with him; he was already 21 to that time.

The next day, the girl had sat down in front of her window again and as he had walked past, he had looked up to her and in a second and their eyes had met. She had quickly closed the curtains and dropped to the floor, pulling her knees closer to herself. 'How could she help him?'

That night, someone was knocking on her window. She opened up and saw him. He had talked to her about becoming a vampire and that he felt her presence the previous day. Since she hadn't been experienced in biting someone, she took her time. He had grown impatient but stayed at her side all the time. When she was ready to take the burden of destroying his life like he'd been living it before, she bit him.

--

Well, that had been their story about their lives… such romantic tragedies…

But I had to go… Tenten was calling because of our weapon training. Jeez, she was nearly as bad as Neji. So I headed off towards the room she was waiting in.

_**--**_

_**Chapter one. Act four.**_

_**Nightly meeting. **_

I was now living with them for more than 5 months and I grew kind of close to them. They were like a family to me. I never really had a real family except for my orphanage, but these feelings vanished as soon as Tsunade died. Daily training was basis for me, but I had enough time to get along with Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, of course Kakashi and Anko, too, but they were kind of like a mother and father to me.

They all went with me when I was off for my first hunt. I learned pretty quickly that vampires could feel an aura of humans, which told them who was bad, who was a loving father, who was a bitch and who was cruel.

Vampires cannot live without human blood for too long, so they have to make a victim once in a while. But mostly they take the cruel or bad people and kill them instead of the loving father-people. They were killed after they sucked out their blood to prevent the bad ones from becoming immortal (nearly immortal, but not really easy to kill.)

This night it was different.It was not really the first time I was out to hunt, but I wasn't really an expert in killing them. I was sitting on one of the rooftops far by, trying to make out cruel or bad auras. It was a bright night, the moon was out fully and the wind was blowing strongly, making it harder to feel.

When I finally found one near enough to reach I flapped my wings until I was flying in the darkness of an alley. I was kind of confused because I felt a good aura nearby. Mostly good people avoided bad ones so I flew closer. I heard cries and shouting. They were fighting. There was a whole gang at least four or five. As I came closer I recognized them. Anger flashed through me as I was shot. The ones who had shot me down were pairing up against an ebony haired guy. He was fighting back hard, but he was alone against four of them. I landed with a thud behind a huge trash can. I looked over, planning how to get them without being noticed. Vampires were told to be a legend and it should stay that way for mortals. They were grabbing a gun—again. Wasn't one killing enough?

I stepped out of the darkness and made my way towards them. I used my powers to push the ebony haired guy away.He crashed into a wall, losing consciousness. I didn't care; he wasn't dead and that counted. When I stepped into the moonlight they gasped. I felt my skin sparkle when the soft light hit it.

"I thought I killed you…" one of them said. "I sent you to hell!"

"Believe me, I've been there," I laughed at their dumbfound expression and continued walking towards them, my pink short hair swaying with the breeze. They shivered.

"Then I'll send you there again!" he pulled the trigger again, but I simply stepped out of the way, my eyesight and reaction much better now.

"Not if I kill you first," I stated, letting my hands glow with the pale red light again as I killed the first one. One was trying to get away through the trash cans but I simply flew over him, striking him down from above.

The rest of them raced through a dark alley but again, I flew ahead of them.

"How did you get here so fast?" one gasped. This time they could not see it because it was too dark, but they did feel my presence. I heard their teeth chatter. I sliced the first two's throat, leaving the one who nearly killed me. He tried to race out, using another alley but it was a dead end. I laughed.

"Say hello to Lucifer," I said before biting him and he screamed in agony as I drank his blood. Suddenly I felt strange. I felt so…_good_.

When I finished, I collected all the bodies and dumped them in a container. After lighting it I went out of the alley, feeling better than before. Not only did I have my revenge, I also helped an innocent.

I kneeled down beside him. He was still unconscious and his head was bleeding. Damn, I knew I had to pay more attention to my strengths. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and made a bandage around his head, stopping the blood from coming out. Besides it smelled quite appealing to me, but I could resist since I just had some blood.

When I was about to turn away I heard him groan. Walking faster, I made my way out of the alley and back to my family, not aware of the stranger's half-open eyes. 36

--

Sasuke's POV:

I walked down an empty alley when some strangers started following me. I grew annoyed because I already knew they were following me. I tried to go faster without earning suspicion but they walked faster, caught up with me and jogged beside me. I knew I was alone against them, they were armed as well; I could see a pistol holster on each of their legs. How fun.

"You got any money you could lend us?" the biggest man smirked. He seemed to be the leader.

"Nope," I said flatly. They grew annoyed with each passing second, glancing around to make out any witnesses.

"Did you check? I don't think you really checked it… come on… you must have something to give."

"Nope." They were interesting, but I wasn't really aware of the seriousness of the situation until one of them took out his gun. I felt the wind in my back as I stiffened. Something was watching us. When I turned around I felt something hit me really hard. The last thing I could make out was pink hair swaying in the wind.

--

I didn't know how long I was out. It felt like hours, but I noticed that my head was bandaged and someone was walking away from me. There was the pink hair again. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? I groggily watched out for the guys, but I found nothing, just the smoke and licking lights coming from one of the alleys, telling me that the strange girl took care of them.

I sighed as I made my way home. It had been a long day.

* * *

**_That's it. Was it good/Bad? Did you like it? Review please!_**

* * *


	2. Morgenrot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_**The wheel of Time turns, and ages come and pass leaving memories that become legend, then fade to myth, and are long forgotten when that age comes again."**_

_  
(Robert Jordan, "The Wheel of Time")_

-

-

Chapter two. Act one.

**Dreams.**

_Preface__**:**_

_**Whisper, whisper, don't make a sound.  
**_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sak- SAKURA. _

_Frantically I tried to make out the owner of those voices, terrible frightening whispers, which haunted my dreams every night. I ran over a field. I felt wet grass hitting my feet with each step. My pace was in a slow motion. _

_Faster _

_Faster, Sakura…_

_I pushed myself more and more, trying to get away as fast as possible, the grass disappeared under my feet, replaced by nothing, I was falling. Screams made their way out of my throat. Hearing no sound made me gasp. Grasping the edge of the field I tried to pull myself up, but I was too weak._

_Stronger_

_Stronger, Sakura…_

_I was too weak and slowly let go, flying through space. It seemed like an eternity but when I stopped, I landed safely onto the ground. A big hall was surrounding me. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt _it_. I didn't dare to turn around. I sensed that someone was watching me. _

_I shivered again as I slowly turned around. Nothing but thin air, but when I looked above me, I gasped. There was an eye watching me._

"_What do you want?" I asked, irritated._

"_Sakura-chan…" I turned around, that voice again, but it didn't seem to come from that eye. It came from all around me._

_A glowing light caught my attention again, shielding my eyes with my right hand while holding the left defensively over my head. As my eyes got used to the brightness, I could make out 4 symbols. Life, death, love and hate were in Japanese symbols written above, right, left and under what seemed to be an eye. _

_I saw a dark figure suddenly. Someone was laughing. Flashbacks of my old life. The guy from the alley. The robbers. Two beauties. It all flashed by in a second, so it seemed. _

_SAKURA!_

_--_

_Preface end.__  
_

_--  
_

I gasped when I woke up, panting out of pure habit I slowly stood up, untangled myself from my white bed sheets. I played with the thought telling Kakashi or Anko since it was the fifth time I had this dream and it started to scare me. Could this still be a coincident?

But I shoved that thought aside for now since it started raining and the dull green of my room annoyed me. With that thought I took my raincoat and went outside. The droplets ran down and inside my coat. My pants were drenched after seconds, but I didn't mind. I felt a little cold, not much. Never since I became a vampire.

I watched little children jumping around puddles, being chased by friends or worried parents. A little smile made its way onto my face and replaced the previous frown. The only thing I missed were colours, expect the bright raincoats of the children and some taxis it was all in a depressing shade of grey. Sun had become something dangerous for me. Normally, I would be laying on my couch, trying to ignore the thunderstorm and enjoy walking in the sunlight. Yes, I had always loved sunshine.

Just before I was about the walk into a smaller street, a car passed me. My quick eyes caught dark hair I wiped my head towards the car, but it was already near the next traffic lights and I was just too lazy to go back there.

I sighed, running after a car which was driven by the guy I saved from my murderers was insane. My whole life was insane and I had no idea why I suddenly took off, totally forgetting about "not being seen while using my vampire-strengths" my feet pushed me forward. Just getting one glimpse wouldn't hurt, would it?

I stopped and hid behind a corner, looking around, I saw him. My eyes were sharp I could see that his jaw was clenched. It seemed like he was upset about something. I watched his chest go up and down. I could practically hear his pulse and suddenly, I felt a urge. A need. A longing for only one thing.

His _blood_.

The friendly atmosphere which was around him didn't make it easier for me to resist. My teeth were exposed as I tried to hold it in. My mind was filled with pictures which showed me biting him, tasting his alluring blood. Good people's blood always tasted best. My mouth started to water and I slowly, step after step, tried to get to the car until my right mind kicked in, telling me to run. To safe him.

I whirled around, trying to get my senses into running until I reached the small street I was about to go through earlier. My shoulders and back were pressed tightly against the cold concrete of the building behind me to stop my trembling figure.

Why did I suddenly feel so strange when I saw him? What was that feeling?

I tried to ignore the questions which were running through my head as I ran all the way through the alley until I got to a forest where I could hear each drop hitting the leaves, distracting me. I remember how it smelled again, how much life was behind those green walls.

I made my way along a small path which lead to another part, then another. I made sure to look out for any witnesses before I jumped up a tree, too lazy to climb, and sat down on one of the open branches. The cold breeze felt so good on my burning skin, still burning from his smell.

"Sakura-san!" I jerked. Why hadn't I noticed him?

"Sakura-san, I can see you! Sakura-san!" looking down I could see him, watching me. I sighed and quickly climbed down, paying attention to make it believable that I wasn't about to spread out my wings and just fly down.

"How have you been?" my voice sounded dull, duller than intended.

"We all really missed you at school! Where were you?" he asked me, jumping with excitement. I cringed.

"They all? Who is they?" he blinked shortly, looking down. I smiled a little.

"Well… I missed you." he stated, I was kind of proud that he had the guts to tell me the truth. Nobody had missed me, nobody would ever miss me and I wasn't really sad about that since I now had a family and friends.

There was an awkward silence suddenly only broken by the sound of the rain. I was looking straight at him. His old-fashion styled hair clung to his face, his eyebrows as hideous as ever the big eyes which I liked back then, before I found out about his secret, which he wasn't aware of himself most likely.

"Will you come back?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by his voice. I shook my head, his sunk lower.

"Listen, Lee, many things have changed. I'm not the same person I was. I'll never be the same again. I have to go now, Lee, I'm sorry but I really have to." I turned around, I couldn't face him now after what he'd done. I couldn't look into his innocent big eyes without being reminded of that day.

"But you didn't leave school because of me, did you?" his eyes searched mine after I glanced back at him, pain was hidden inside of them.

"No... I did not, but I'd rather not talk about what happened." I sighed again and turned around, ready to walk off.

"Sakura... if you tell anyone... I'll kill you." he hissed suddenly, his happy-strange mood vanished completely. He was insane, I was aware of that and nonetheless I wasn't afraid nor terrified, which really scared me.

"Will... you come to my house tomorrow? My sister wants to see you sometime soon." he whispered suddenly. I bit my lip, restraining from snapping at him.

"I'll see." Was short my answer. _NO!_

"You must come." he demanded. "I've got something interesting to show you." even with my back towards him I could feel his smirk. It creped down my arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind.

"I'll come. Promise." I said merely before stalking off.

"Yosh, the youthfulness wins every time." he already was his old self again. I shook my head, the goose bumps still present. If I only could do something about it…

--

Later on, I was laying in my bed and debating with myself whether to go or not to go. Lee was the only one who was kind of nice to me, noticed me. But after what he'd done, I couldn't face him, look at him the way I used to do before.

_Flashback_:

_It was five pm when I made my way towards Lee's house. It was in one of the normal districts of the town, not the extremely poor but at the same time not the super-riches._

_When I made my way towards the entrance, I noticed a light in a shelter beside the house, getting closer I heard someone shouting inside. As I peeped through the small window and saw Lee. He was leaning over someone, smirking. I couldn't see what he was doing exactly but when I opened the door I saw a knife in his hand Blood smeared everywhere. What seemed to have been his parents was now dispensed all over the floor. A sickening feeling made its way through my stomach. _

"_Lee... what have you do..." I couldn't finish because I threw up. I coughed. Ragged breaths escaped my lungs. _

_I flinched as he gently patted my back. "Are you alright Sakura-san?" he said in a concerned tone, not even bothered by his (earlier) identically looking dead father on the floor or by the remaining pieces of his once brown, now red, haired mother. Suddenly he changed again and a smirk of victory covered his face. "Nice show, eh?" his laughing rung in my ears and suddenly it was too much. I felt like puking all over again, but I had nothing inside of me left to puke out. I wanted to vomit, to spit out the memory which had just been burned inside my mind. I couldn't get out the pictures. Suddenly, he started to cry. I was freaking out now, still, I was not able to move. _

"_Sakura-san, Lee-chan's being bad guy again. Do you like bad guys?" That was, when I lost it. I raced outside. I could still smell the blood everywhere. The only friend I had, had just murdered his parents and wasn't even affected by it. Worse, he was schizophrenic. One minute, he was smirking then normal, then... weird... and all in all not concerned about the people who had raised him. I didn't go to the police, I couldn't. I often tried to talk to Lee about what had happened, that he should go to a mental hospital, see a doctor or something but each time I tried he became someone else, someone I didn't know, someone I was afraid of. So I stayed away from him as good as I could._

_Flashback end._

It didn't seem like he had changed and he still had that freaked out look in his face and who was his sister? He didn't even has a sister. At least he never mentioned her before. Maybe she was just one of his many personalities. I didn't know. I felt so... dirty after talking to him.

-_Dream_-

_I was alone now. In a big garden, I believed. I walked over fresh grass while the sun was shining down onto me but I did not flinch. It warmed my skin and I felt a jolt of joy inside of me. I could see a butterfly and watched it flying around. But with one stroke of its wing, the scene changed. I was in a dark room and everywhere was blood again. I heard tabbing noises and suddenly, I saw the eye again. This time it was behind me. A shiver ran down my spine. A thin stream of liquid ran down the wall. I stretched out my hand to touch it, but when I pulled it back, it was red. Smeared with blood. _

"_Sakura..." the voice whispered. "Sakura..." she became more clearly._

"_Sakura... I'm... ask...", I couldn't understand it. _

"_What?" I shouted._

"_Sakura .. I'm…" I couldn't understand anything at all, it scared me. As I looked down I saw myself in a puddle of blood. My eyes were crimson red, my face pulled into a dark smirk. _

_As I touched my face I could feel dried blood. Oh god…_

"_Sak-" the voice vanished with the eye. I was still in the room. Drip. Drip – I needed to get out of here. _

_--Dream end.—_

I took a deep, claming breath – I didn't need to breath, I know, but I did it anyway. Slowly, I stood up and made my way to the living room. As expected, Kakashi was sitting there, watching TV lazily.

"Hey." I greeted him and he looked up shortly, nodding.

"What's up?" he asked without averting his gaze towards me.

"I... I had a dream..." he turned of the TV. I knew I'd caught his interest.

"Tell me about it." he demanded. "Well... I don't remember much, but there was an eye and it scared me. It resembled life, death, love and hate. I was in a room and suddenly everything was bloody and the first time when I dreamed this strange dream, I saw a flashback of my old life. I really don't know what to do and it returns every time but this time it was worse…" I stopped when I heard him laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked him, getting annoyed. "Well, I knew she'd be calling you soon. Hoshiko* is a bit impatient, you know?" he chuckled. "Since you don't know anything about you're future life I don't expect you to know her but you'll meet her soon. It's about time anyway." he laughed lightly. I wasn't calm, I was getting more nervous.

"Kakashi .. I just had a dream where I was inside a room, an eye was watching me .. and there was blood and someone was trying to tell me something. In my first dream the voice told me to go faster be stronger and my dream showed me… with red eyes… I looked… cruel" my voice quivered, his mouth parted slightly under his mask.

"She... she already... no... no that's not possible. She already sent you a vision? Something's about to happen then. We have to get to her as soon as possible."

"Who is _she_ anyway?"

"She's a fortune-teller. She's one of the goddesses, they weren't just three but four, but the fourth was an half-vampire, so she never had any real powers and could never competent with her sisters. She was the one who saved Anko, she was the one who brought us all together. With her eyes, she gets into other vampire's dreams.", I felt a little bit better after that, but not as much as I should.

--

Chapter 2 Act 2.

**Blood.**

The next day I made my way towards Lee's house. I still knew it from old days. I went up towards the entrance. I raised my hand. I knew that I had to do it now. I knew I was strong enough to drag him to the next police station which would lock him up… and sent him to prison, maybe not even believing that he was mentally ill. I bit my lip. Could I really do something like that to my used-to-be-best-friend?

I tabbed my feet nervously on the ground, thinking. My thought were interrupted as I heard him. I rushed up around the corner just as he was opening the door.

"Huh, I thought I heard something." I heard him say. Who was he talking to? Himself?

Biting my lip I made my way through the backyard to my house.

I startled Shikamaru and Ino when I pushed open the door to their room.

"Forehead… what the hell are you thinking?" I was proud that she actually accepted calling me informal or gave me names – even if I didn't like that one- instead of Princess or Sakura-hime.

"Shut up piggy." Her head became reddish while she was fuming inside, I sniggered. "Just cut it out. Sakura what do you want?" Shikamaru interrupted my second of victory. I frowned again, sitting beside them on their comfortable couch.

"Got a problem. There's that friend of mine who's really nice and stuff, but he can be really bad sometimes. What should I do? He did something bad. Should I go to the police?"

"Tried to sense his aura?" the lazy genius reminded me, my face lit up. Why did not I think about that before? I sniggered. This night I'd be aura watching.

"Is there something else?" the blonde asked me. I shook my head, making my way outside again.

Tenten passed me by so I just asked her for some training, letting my thoughts rest and concentrating on dodging Tenten's precise attacks with my own. As usually, she won. She was not for nothing the weapon mistress but I managed to his her twice and block as many attacks as I could. So I actually had only twelve hits I let my skin heal itself again. Hey, twelve wasn't much on our first match I really did look like a hedgehog.

--

The night broke down on this little town called Konoha and I made my way outside. It was still early (for a vampire) but I decided to go hunt before seeing Lee. Well, not really seeing but aura checking.

After seconds of flying I could feel something welling up inside of me again and I flew lower to make out what was irritating me. Suddenly I felt it again. This strange aura, which made me curious already twice, now the third time. He seemed to be in trouble again but now there was something different after the threat than the bad guys who tried to kill him in the alley. I could sense a vampire nearby.

Vampires who drank blood of people with a good aura were considered as bad vampires or murderers. Normally, Vampires didn't mess with each other but this time it was different. I felt that he was good and this vampire was nevertheless after him. I grew angry and flew lower, already on one high with the buildings around me. I felt him walking through a street towards an huge apartment building. I rolled my eyes, couldn't he be more careful?

The vampire who came from the other direction tried to get him while he was still outside so I hurried, pulling my coat over my head.

The vampire came into view soon. It was a female one with long black hair and white skin, flawless, like mine. I clenched my teeth when I saw her eyes, they were burning.

My fighting stance was a crouching position, I could feel him stop. What a dumb human.

"Get out of my way." My attention jerked back to the female, I snarled. "Can't you feel his good aura?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm thirsty." She stated, well, I could see that, too.

"You won't get him." Why again was I so aggressive?

"We'll see about that." A sword suddenly appeared out of her hands and she was about to slice me but I dodged. Pulling out my own kusanagi I lunged at her. While she was jumping upwards I caught her ankle with one of my hands, pulling her down into my swords but she just kicked it way, bringing her own sword down, slicing my cheek. Blood trailed down while she pulled her lips back. Vampires hated other vampire's blood. I used this distraction to kick her, sending her flying into one of the buildings.

Seconds later she crawled out again, but instead to attack me she tried to get to the guy who was still standing there. My eyes caught his for a second. His eyes seemed cold, not terrified like they should. I cursed as I noticed that I let him distract me. I was faster and seconds later I threw myself over her, tripping her so she lost balance and fell face first down on the hard concrete. It took one meter until we both stopped.

"Please… " she begged under me.

"I… need… him." Something was shaking her, she was dying of thirst slowly I could feel it. A scream made its way out of her throat. Her whole body was shaking with her remaining power she pushed me away. I snarled as she tried to get to him. I wasn't fast enough but he just stepped out of the way.

"What are you doing? Get inside. Hurry!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear as I passed him.

He seemed to understand because he slowly moved away, returning my attention back to the vampire I gasped. She was trembling like she was in a great deal of pain.

"Listen… I'll search someone bad for you… hold on.", I whispered, helping her up and lifting her on my back, where she laid still due exhaustion. I couldn't let her die, she was just thirsty.

But it didn't last long after I was jumping over the second house, she slowly began to feel lighter, I stopped, laying her onto one of the rooftops.

"Hold on." I begged, she shook her head only once before I saw her disperse herself, little clouds of smoke were blown up into the wind and away. I watched her remains flying away while my hair was swaying in the wind. My shoulder sunk lower, I sighed, feeling guilty I decided to see Lee now and get home as fast as possible.

When I reached his house it was quiet. I was about to get into the house when I noticed that there was someone inside the shelter. I trembled. I didn't want to go near there but I flew down, landing on the soft grass beside it. The wet grass under me made me jump. Cold night air blew around me as I looked around the corner only to shriek. Lee was standing directly in front of me, not moving. The light behind him made him seem scarier than usual. I tried to calm down again, but it wasn't really working.

"Hello Sakura-san, I knew you'd come to see my sister!" he grabbed my hand and lead me towards the entrance of the shelter. I was paralyzed I couldn't really move, or think.

When I made my way inside and felt the wooden floor I was kind of relieved. But inside I saw a little altar with his parent's names. "I felt sorry." He explained as he saw my face. Right now, he was the same guy I knew before. Lee, the one who always wore this skin tight jumpsuit. Lee who was always interested in sports. Lee who always talked about youthfulness. Lee who noticed her. Lee who helped her out. Lee, Lee, Lee. This Lee who became part of her life. A good part.

"Lee… how are you?" carefully not to make him snap I tried to talk to him. He smiled. "I'm fine Sakura-san, like always and you? Still being someone different?"

"Yes… but, Lee, I wanted to ask you something." He wasn't expecting me to ask something so his perplex reply was a surprised grunt.

"Lee… what happened to you parents…" "Will never be revealed." Eh interrupted me rudely, his happy mood changed. He pulled his lips in a thin line.

"Lee… you need to tell the police, they'll help you." I tried again but his lips were only becoming thinner and thinner as if he tried not to snap at me.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sakura-san. I told you I feel fine." Walking towards him I tried to be reasonable. "Lee… you can't feel fine, your parents are dead, don't you want to see a doctor?"

"They deserved it. Juugo told me I should do it."

"Huh, who's Juugo?" I raised one eyebrow at him, he sniggered. "You don't know Juugo?" he asked me, I shook my head.

"OH … you'll sure know who Juugo is soon." A smirk formed on his lips as he slowly came closer. I backed away the aura around him became scarier. Bad, really bad.

"Juugo… is your other side?" my voice came out in a choked manner. "No, my other side is not Juugo. I am Juugo."

The second time that day I got into my fighting position, getting ready. But before I could do anything, the door slammed open. In a flash, it was even to fast for me to notice it, a shadow ran through the door. I was too late to notice that this shadow had been a vampire. A vampire I knew.

"Hinata." I tried to pull her away from Lee's throat who was trying to pry her off him, but it didn't work.

"Hinata let go!!!" I shouted, Lee's eyes were rolling back in his head, she had bit the big vein. Blood was everywhere as I tried to get her away from Lee, but she was thirsty and didn't recognize me. Then it hit me.

She must've felt the bad aura coming from here. When I had her under control we were both tripping wet with blood. Panting noises filled the little room. Unfocused eyes suddenly met mine, becoming clearer and clearer.

"Sa.. Sakura… I'm… Sorry." She managed to gasp out, I trembled because of the smell of the blood all around me. I just noticed that I felt really thirsty myself.

"Hm… It's alright Hinata-chan." I said calmly, too calmly. He had been my best friend for god's sake.

"He had been your friend, hadn't he?"

"He changed."

"I killed you friend." She sobbed, I shook her shoulders lightly. "It's alright Hinata-chan, it's alright." I hugged her trying to forget the throbbing pain in my heart, seeing the dead body of my once best friend laying there motionless. Sure, I wanted him to go to prison since I felt his bad aura, but I didn't want him to die. That was just… cruel.

Light footsteps, which we both heard made us stiffen. "Oniichan?" my head snapped to the entrance slowly, I could hear Hinata curse lightly under her breath. "Oniichan?" I heard a gasp. A little figure was standing in the doorway with a bright good aura surrounding it. "Oniichan are you there?" We fell totally silent, the light was turned out after Hinata had hit it while fighting me so it was pitch black inside the little shelter. "I'm afraid Oniichan I couldn't sleep." A little girl, I noticed.

Slow tapping noises told me that she was walking inside. "_Stop, you'll see something you'll never forget, something that'll make you nightmares. Stop." _A voice in my head shouted.

"Why is it so wet? Oniichan? Did you leave the door open? Everything's wet!" the little voice continued. Suddenly I was flashed she must've found a flashlight. "Everything's so red." I heard her say. Hinata and I were pressed against the wall not breathing. "Oniichan…" I quickly covered her eyes I couldn't bear it. But it was already too late.

"Oniichan… ONICHAN! Why… are you covered in blood. So much blood. So much blood." I heard the splashing sound as she tapped onto the red liquid below her feet. Her aura made it difficult for me to concentrate.

I pushed her away, seconds later I felt Hinata's arms in a iron grip around me. She must've felt my needs. "Sakura, stay still." I couldn't, I heard her shout for Naruto, loud shouting at least 10 minutes, so it seemed. I needed blood so urgently, it was killing me. I could understand the pain of the vampire before now. The little girl, sitting in one corner of the shelter, totally panicking. Lee's sister, he hadn't lied.

Sometime later I felt another pair of hands grab me. Naruto must've arrived. I didn't struggle anymore, I just let him drag myself away.

--

Someone was washing me, someone held me under a shower. My eyes were narrowed, watching the red liquid go down the drain. I felt numb.

Chapter two. Act three.

_**Visitors. **_

Weeks after that incident, I still couldn't face Hinata and Naruto since they saw the glimpse in my eyes which I didn't see myself, but felt. The little girl was brought to a doctor, who declared her for mentally ill. She got help and a foster family. But who helped me?

Lee was dead, there was nothing to do about that, all the blood loss and bruises, eternal bleedings and damages made it impossible to become a vampire himself. I laid a white flower onto his grave, beside the grave we all made for his parents. Now they could finally rest in peace. I knew Lee wouldn't be mad at me or Hinata. It was for the best but I really did miss him. Not his other side.

"Sakura." Tenten's voice called me from outside, I turned around in my comfortable bed to face the door.

"Huh?" I called out, hearing her muffled sigh I stood up and opened up. "What is it?" I asked her.

"There'll be some visitors coming soon." I quirked an eyebrow. 'Visitors' meant usually other vampires and boring meetings which I always skipped. "It's important, wear something formal."

"Well, there goes my day-off." I sighed.

--

There were no real windows in my room only little windows near the ceiling. A little light was brought through the curtains in my barely lit room. There was a king-sized bed where I was laying in, a desk with a PC, a TV, not that I really watched any since I started living as a vampire – if I got bored I flew around at night and while the sun was shining I was mostly with someone down in the gym, training. The rest of the day/night I was sleeping. Yeah, vampires get tired, too. But we only sleep four or five hours a day, which isn't much by the way. I made my way towards my walk-in closet, searching my formal wardrobe I only found some old kimonos, pulling them out of the closet I spread them out on the woodened floor. My eyes caught sight of five beautiful ones. One white, one pink, one blue, one nearly black-bluish and one green one.

I decided to wear the dark one, I tied an bright pink obi around my waist, brushed my tangled hair and slipped on my slippers.

I walked inside the living room where the two couches were pushed to the wall and the space which was created by that was used for a big table where at least 20 persons could sit at.

Kakashi and Anko were preparing some papers they'd go through and the rest was busy doing something or nothing at all and I, I was left standing there doing nothing.

"Oh, you look wonderful." Anko complimented me as she passed me quickly, gracefully as ever and setting a vase on the centre of the table.

"Uh, thanks who are those "guests" anyway? Usually we don't decorate anything." My curiosity got the best of me as I followed Anko back to the kitchen.

"Some refugees, vampires, like us. The only difference is that they aren't hiding. Not many people know that they exist."

"So there are hiding?"

"In a way, yes." Anko nodded, shoving me away gently as she passed me with another set of flowers.

"Then, what makes them different." I followed shortly after her, not really satisfied with her answer.

"They are… hunters." I stopped mid-step, gapping. "Not that type of hunters, honey. You'll like them." Anko gave me her trademark grin and continued with her decorations.

--

I made my way through the dark hallways. The doors were closed and the dim light didn't make it really inviting. I sighed, it was kind of frustrating. Everyone was with someone but me. The legends about me, I read them all, never mentioned anyone who'd fight beside me without a wife or girlfriend waiting for him at home.

"No Lady should pull a face like that when visitors are about to come." My attention was caught by Kakashi who was walking through the long floors, his eye twinkling with amusement.

"Kakashi... Am I... bad?" his face showed confusion as I started to explain: "Well, you know, all of those legends, they are about me having the choice to be good or evil. When will I have to choose?"

"Well, I don't really know, but I guess you already have. You are training for fighting those goddesses, so I guess you're good. " I slowly nodded my head, "if you say so." I frowned as I remembered Lee's sister, who I had nearly bitten out of bloodlust.

"Heads up, Sakura, heads up. Oh, I think, no I'm sure, they arrived." A hand on my lower back guided me back to the living room where now everyone was presented. Oh yeah they came out of their love sessions for refugees, but not for their so called princess. Nice. Note the sarcasm.

The first thing I noticed was that they were all tall, like, really tall. "There she is, Sakura, princess, those are our visitors which I mentioned before.

I wasn't really irritated when they bowed anymore, I kind of got used to it and nodded respectfully back at them.

A blonde one, I guessed the leader, stepped forward.

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess. I am Pain and this, my dear, is Akatsuki." I smiled, his piercings sparkling with every move he did.

Introducing myself was plainly unnecessary because they seemed to know everything about me anyway.

They were all clad in dark cloaks with red clouds. The first one's face was practically completely covered.

"Kakuzu" he introduced himself. Just then I noticed a woman with blue hair with a flower. She was really beautiful, but seemed rather fragile than her male companions. "Konan" was all she said.

"Zetsu." I needed to look twice because he looked like a flower to me, but then I noticed that the things on his side weren't real. His face was painted black and white.

There was a guy called Tobi, who had a orange mask with cycles over his face.

A pale one, who had his hair brushed back and looked pretty creepy introduced himself as Hidan.

"Deidara, yeah." A guy who strangely reminded me of Ino said, smiling. I already liked him.

"Kisame." I flinched a bit at the harshness of his voice, but nonetheless gave a smile towards the man who looked a bit like a shark.

"Sasori." A voice made my head snap to the other direction, a rather smaller guy with spiky red hair stood there, looking disinterested and kind of emotionless. I waved uneasily.

As I saw the last one, my breath hitched. He looked exactly like the guy out of the alley. His hair was long and in a ponytail and he had lines coming form his eyes down his face, but all in all, they looked really similar.

"Itachi." He spoke with great authority. No way, he couldn't be the guy from the alley, the guy from the alley was an human anyway. He couldn't be him.

--

We were seated across from each other on the long (decorated) table. The members of the Ataksuki were quite nice, I noticed. Some were kind of strange, but all in all I didn't mind them.

"What is Akatsuki exactly?" I found myself asking. A low chuckle escaped some of them until Deidara explained it to me.

"Well, you know about the fighting part back there, where you lived, you know? Well, we were some kind of secret police and our leader was your mother, Sakura-san, yeah." I gasped, they had known my mother?

Everything I heard about my mother until now was second handed from Kakashi or Anko. I smiled, maybe they could tell me more about her.

"We heard that you were found, Sakura-san. So we hurried to see you ourselves." Pain spoke with his smooth voice.

"But there's a problem." All eyes were on Kakashi as he sighed. "She couldn't choose her destiny, she was dying and I had no other choice than to bite her. We have to talk to Hoshiko as soon as possible." Some gasp were heard when Kakashi broke the news on them.

"Well, this changes everything, I guess. We'll hurry and go harder on her with our training than we indented to.

Thanks, how synthesizing.

"We'll leave Kisame here for her to train under. He's specialist with water techniques. We'll swap members regularly so she gets to train with everyone at least once." Kakashi nodded in approval. I was sulking in my chair, feeling left out. Ino, who sat beside me, chuckled quietly. Her Kimono was blackish with purple and gold lines formed as flowers running from the lower left side up to her tights. Hinata wore a bright blue one with a white obi. Tenten a pale pink one. Kind of out of character I noticed, but it fitted her nicely. The guys sat on the other side, all clad in some formal dark suits, showing off the importance of this meeting.

"Well, we will be gone by tomorrow and secure the city from outside against evil vampires. Don't worry, we'll take care of anything. We'll protect you." Itachi spoke up and stood up, the others followed suit. "Thanks for coming here." I bowed after they bowed and waved shortly after them. It was night, but my eyes were used to the darkness and sharp so I could see them vanishing in the forest before actually registering that they came so far in such a short time.

I closed the door shut and pressed my back against it, sighing. So much stress.

-

That night, I dreamed of Itachi. It was a dark dream with lots of shouts and fighting. Fire which was burning down a whole town, screams of agony filled the dark night and there he stood there, ponytail swaying in the breeze with a bloody sword in his hand. His eyes were a deep shade of crimson, frightening eyes which made me shiver. This time, it was not a vision. I was sure. Hoshiko had nothing to do with this dream because I didn't see her eye, so I thought it was just a coincidence, just another frightening nightmare.

But back then, I did not know anything about Itachi like I thought I knew.

--

Somewhere else.

"Where are you aniki?" his voice snarled as he threw a punch at the wall beside him, making it crack. "Where are you hiding?"

--

_**"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."**__  
(Reaper Man, Terry Pratchett)_

_--  
_

A/N: _Hoshiko _means star child.

**Finished! I hope you liked it. I take my time for this story and I'm sorry that it isn't . **

**I seriously need some feedback on this story guys. (I wrote nearly 7 - thousand words!) Thanks a lot. **

--

**Next chapter they'll meet or at least Sasuke will be introduced. I'm a bit slow with this story. Sorry. : )  
**

xx

_**Review answers for chapter one. **_

elfenknight: Thanks a lot for being the first reviewer! Haha. I think so, too. Sakura kicks ass's!

HoLLoW-ThiRsTy-GirL2: : ) Thx. I wanted this story to be different from other Vampire fics. It's going to be a pretty dark fic anyway (I'm way to cheery to write dark fics but I'll try 'n give my best! (Youthfulness!).

cherrysaki-chan: I'm glad you liked it! (thanks for supporting my fics -_- idk where I'd be without ur nice reviews!) : )

Sayira Reika Uchiha: :D hey! u have to come online somewhen soon! (did u break up with david? :o ) thanks!

Regira: Hey. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll like this chapter even if it's a bit creepy. : )

dominiqueanne: thanks! I update as fast as I'm able to but, well, I'm not that fast, am I? -hehe- sorry.


End file.
